Loosing all controle
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: What if Leviathan Castiel didn't disappear into the lake, what if he went to find some entertainment. What if that entertainment was Ashley a young girl who befriended the Winchesters and Castiel a long time ago. (Imagine a younger version of Charlie.) Warning rape, torture and underaged sex!


**Warning:** Rape, torture and underage! I do not thinkt hat rape is okay. It is horrible and if someone does it they deserve to be hurt horribly. However I have a twisted mind and I like angst. So here we go!

 **Summary:** What if Leviathan Castiel didn't disappear into the lake, what if he went to find some entertainment. What if that entertainment was Ashley a young girl who befriended the Winchesters and Castiel a long time ago. (Imagine a younger version of Charlie.)

* * *

 **Loosing all controle**

* * *

She hadn't expected someone to come knocking, and she definitely didn't expect to see her favourite angel standing on her doorstep. "Cass what are you doing here?" she smiled as she opened the door. Strangely the man just pushed passed her into the room. The smile on his face was a little unnerving. "Cass? Are you okay?" "I am doing absolutely fantastic, Ashely." "You are acting a little weird. Where are Sam and Dean?" She closed the door, behind her friend but was suddenly she was spun around by her arm. "Cass what the hell!" the angel was only a couple of inches away from her. "The Winchester brothers aren't my babysitter's sweetheart!"

The teen shoved him, but he didn't even flinch, instead he grabbed her wrists. "Cass, what are you doing?" He rolled his eyes. "Ugh! Cass this! Cass that! Boring!" he wrapped his hand in the fabric of her shirt and lifted her from the ground. "Castiel! What the fuck! Let me go!" Come on darling! Really? Use that brain of yours?" the next she knew he kissed her tightly, pressing his body into hers. Absolute panic slipped through her system as she felt his other hand slipping down her back.

She did the only thing she could do, she bit his lips drawing blood. "Oh! Kitty has claws!" "What is going on Castiel?" the angel threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Are you really this stupid? Castiel is gone!" "What?" "Oh my word! You dense idiot!" In a sudden movement he threw her onto the ground, her head hitting the floorboard with surprising force. "Cass?" Not Cass sighed in frustration. "Get it through your thick skull! Castiel has left the building! He left a nice little vacancies for us, left us in charge. It is really comfortable!"

Her heart was beating at an impossible pace as she looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, the Cass she knew was gone. "Christo." She whispered. "I am sorry, did you just say Christo? No no, honey you wish it was just a little demon possession. No, you are in a lot deeper trouble!" Okay, no something was horribly wrong. Ashely leapt up and ran for the bathroom door. Castiel was blocking the entrance so she'd go through the bathroom window. But of course the angel was a lot faster.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back into his chest. "You know, your angel might be gone but his thoughts aren't." he wrapped his hands around her waist, his fingers curling underneath her shirt. "And we have seen what he wanted." "Let go of me!" she attempted to kick him and to pull away, but he was an angel, or at least the body of an angel and she could not get out of his grip.

"You should have seen his mind Ashely! He was so conflicted! He wanted you so desperately, but how could he do something like that. So innocent, so small, how could he take that away?" "Let me go you fucking pervert!" "Oh! I am not the pervert! Your precious little feathery buddy is!" "Fuck off!"

He simply giggled and tossed her across the room onto the motel bed. He was on her in seconds, pinning her to the matrass with his hips. "Come one, give him what he wants." His lips came down onto hers, kissing her passionately. He bit him slightly on her lower lip, when she didn't react the way he wanted her too he bit harder. His teeth broke the skin of her lip making her bleed.

This of course made her gasp and his tongue managed to slip into her mouth along with the copper taste of blood. He grinned against her lips and she did the only logical thing, she bit down on his tongue. Castiel pulled back with a grunt. "Don't act like that. You'll hurt your little friend." "Get off me!" The fist hit her square in the jaw. "I said behave!" his voice had dropped and black lines were starting to crawl up from his neck.

The hit made her entire head feel fuzzy and a sudden pressure came onto her chest, keeping her down. "You know I lied a little bit before." he grabbed her shirt and yanked of her body, the buttons flying everything, putting her blue bra on display. "Oh he liked that. Wow!" she tried to punch him in the face, but her hands were being pinned down by that strange force. "When I told you Castiel had left the building that wasn't really the truth!"

He leaned over and started pressing kisses on her neck, moving downwards. "He is still somewhere inside here. He is locked up deep inside, and I have to tell you that he is very happy." "Shut up!" "Okay." He was still grinning as he kissed down her neck, to her collar bones till he reached her bra. His hand slipped underneath her back and he unclasped the bra, carefully pulling it off.

A realization hit her hard. This was happening. She was stuck underneath this man, she couldn't get away, and it terrified her. He grinned at her. "He will really enjoy this next part. Believe me." He took her left nipple in his mouth and took her other one in his hand. To her horror her body actually reacted to the touch, her back arched into him. "There we go. I knew you would love this." "I don't want this."

"Yes you do." She whimpered as he bit down, the pain mingling with pleasure. "Stop. Please." She gasped between groans. To her surprise it worked, Not Castiel launched himself backwards. A look of terror ran over his face. "Ashely." He gasped. The pressure on her body disappeared, she could move again. "Ashely. You have to run." His body was shaking and he was seemed to be having attacks. "Cass?" he was back, he had regained controle. "Run!" his voice broke as he yelled at her, but it was enough to jolts her to reality.

She scrambled of her the bed, stumbling onto the ground as she ran towards the door. Her hands were on the lock when Castiel let out a pained scream. She made a fatal mistake then and there, she turned around. The angel had gotten out of bed too, he had collapsed onto his knees. Completely curled in on himself, screaming in complete pain. "Castiel?" He went down, face first into the ground, all of the sound was cut short.

"Castiel!" on pure instinct she ran forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Cass are you okay? What happened? What was that? Castiel?" He didn't move, he didn't breathe, nothing. Desperate for a reacting she started to shake him. "Wake up!" Leaping up she ran towards the phone to call anyone when Castiel grabbed her wrist. "Cass?" his hair was matted to his forehead. He slowly raised his head and he had a horrible grin on his face.

"You should have listened to him when you had the chances." Shit.

Within seconds she was back on the bed with Castiel on top of her, he was already busy undoing her pants. "You really got him going there! Lost controle for a second!" Shit! Why didn't she just run? Why didn't she call for help? "Please don't!" "Oh stop begging, it is quit tedious!"

He stroked her cheek, using his thumb to brush a tear away. "Now, please undress me." "What the hell! Why would I do that?" However, the words hadn't even left her lips yet when she felt herself standing up. Her hands moved on them on and pushed the familiar trench coat of his shoulder. "Stop this! Why are you doing this?" "Why not?" He chuckled as her fingers started to unbutton the white shirt. Though she was able to cry, her hands didn't shake, her knees would buckle, she couldn't take a step backwards. The only thing she could do was close her eyes as she undid the knot on his tie.

Just as she was about to pull it from his neck his hand grabbed hers, stopping them. Glancing upwards she looked into his eyes, his face had softened and sadness had crept into his eyes. "Sorry, I can." His eyes closed again and when they opened again the black lines were back. "Wow, he is really intense isn't he? Now get back to business."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and shoved her on her knees. "Open my pants." "No!" she had expected him to force her again, but instead he just kept his hand on her head. "If you don't do this, it will only hurt more. I mean, I am not going to prepare you. If you don't do this then it will only hurt more." She shuddered and tried to move away, but he kept hold of her. "Are you sure? I won't give you a second chance."

When she jerked backwards the man merely shrugged, and her fingers started to unbutton his pants. Ashely panicked, he was going to force her anyway. But once she had tugged down the pants her hands reached for his shoes. Once the man was completely naked she stood back up in front of them. He pulled her into a kiss, she felt his body pressed against her, the only things keeping them from having full on skin to skin contact was her underwear. His hands slid down her hips and he pushed down the fabric.

Ashely suddenly got controle of her body again, she started to kick and hit him as much as possible, trying to get away. "Someone help! Let me go! Fuck off! Help!" she was cut off again by his lips as he kissed her and grabbed her butt, trying to lift her of the ground. Seeing her chance she brought her knee between his legs right in his crouch. "If you think that was going to work you really are stupid."

He laughed but she didn't stop fighting, she slammed her head against his and brought his heel down onto his knee. Now he might not feel it as pain but having a joint bend in the wrong direction did have an effect. Not Castiel lost balance and let go of her just enough for her to make a break for it, and this time she wasn't going to waist it. She flung the door open and ran into the street, it was pitch black but she noticed a man standing a little further from them. She was just about to scream when a hand wrapped themselves around her lips.

Her head was pulled back with a shock and she was back into the hotel room, the sound of the door slamming close was probably the worst sound she had ever heard. "Ashely, Ashely, this is really no way to behave!" He wrapped one hand around her neck, lifting her of the ground and shoved her against the wall. Her head hit the wall hard enough to leave a bump in it. Her hands wrapped around his wrist trying to relieve the pressure on her neck.

He ripped her underwear from legs, pressing himself between her legs, she felt his excitement against her hip. He moved her legs around his waist and carried her to the bed. "Stop this! Castiel fight this! Let me go! I don't want this! Let me go!" he attacked her neck and breasts and went further downwards till his lips were pressed against her hipbone. "You know. I don't think Castiel wants to hurt you." A tiny bit of hope fluttered in her chest but that died when he moved her legs over she shoulders.

"What are you? Oh fucking hell!" she screamed and tried to jump backwards, but whatever had been holding her in place was holding her there again as something wet touched her. Castiel looked upwards at her with a sickening grin, and then very insistently stuck his tongue out and went back down between her legs. "What are you? Stop!" A weird feeling of pleasure ran through her, she tried to kick him away but he was insistent. The strange feeling on her clit made her body squirm and twist, both pleasure and absolute terror cursed through her body.

The next thing she knew he pushed a finger inside of her. "No! Oh god please stop! Sorry honey but god isn't going to help you any time soon." The feeling of something of something inside of her was foreign and painful. "Relax honey, it will all feel so good soon." "Stop! I don't want this! Please stop this!" She need to get away from this horrible person she needed to get away from this feeling.

"Look at her Castiel, so responsive, look at her react to us." The realization that Castiel was still in there somewhere hit her hard. That poor man was probably terrified and feeling incredibly guilty for what was happening. This was his first time too, and she could only imagine what it felt like to have no controle over hurting your friends. "Castiel? Castiel? It is okay. It is not your fault. You are not in controle." "Oh will you look at that. She is trying to help you and look what you are doing?" Another finger was pushed into her and she screamed. "Okay, I have had enough, let us move forward." He moved away from her until he was laying on top of her.

"Ready sweetheart?" she closed her eyes and bit down another whimper. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her. Though he had 'prepared' her the pain was immense. Her body had reacted to his touches and she was wet but still it felt like she was splitting in half. The sound that was ripped from her throat wasn't just one of pain but also impossible betrayal and fear.

"Dear god you feel so tight. Fucking hell!" It felt incredibly wrong to hear Castiel say something like that. The familiar sent of Castiel, basil and lemongrass and his kind eyes so corrupted by evil. The deep black lines that ran from his chest to his eyes. He pulled out hard, the feeling of movement only hurt more. He looked at her again and towering above her with a grin and slammed back into her. He continued with a gruelling pace, not giving her time to breath.

The pain was so intense it ripped right through her, her screams made her voice go horse. Eventually the pain started to fade slightly. Not Castiel leaned forward and he bit down onto her neck, drawing blood. Her breathing was coming out in short breathes, every time he trusted into her, her body shock slightly. A tiny feeling of pleasure was starting to blossom in her stomach and it was probably worse than the actually pain he had caused before.

"I am so sorry Castiel." She whimpered as the man above her continued to trust into her. "I am so sorry." "Look at you trying to comfort your poor little angel, it is a little late isn't it. You know that he is really enjoying this right. He might not admit it but he loves this just as much as you." A couple of small whimpers escaped her lips as she hid her face into his shoulder. "Please stop." she whispered. "I am so close!" he groaned. "Fucking hell!" "It is not your fault, Castiel. It isn't your fault. We will get through this." She whispered into his ear. "I'll be okay."

"Hahaha! No you won't Ashely. I promise you." He hissed back. "Fuck!" he moaned loudly, suddenly his hips jerked out of rhythm and something warm shot into her. The body on top of her collapsed, keeping her trapped underneath him. "That was an incredible good start to a new age. Thank you for that pretty." He tapped her lightly on her cheek before getting of her.

She curled up into a tight ball, her breathing coming out hard and uncontrolled, she was having a full on panic attack. "Okay, thank you for being such a good sport, I have had a wonderful time. But I have to leave now, this body won't be able to hold this form for much longer. So I will have to leave you now." He grabbed his tie of the ground and approached the bed again. Immediately she leaped up and backed away till her back pressed against the headboard of the bed.

"Calm down. Not going to hurt you. Again." He grinned at her as he grabbed her wrists. "No! Let go!" "Oh hush!" He wrapped his tie around them and tied her to the bed. "I am going to go now. Bye bye!" He was just about to close the door when he stopped. "Oh. You better start praying someone will be here soon to give you a hand. I heard that humans don't survive long when surrounded with fire."

Before she couldn't even react to his comment he snapped his fingers and the room caught fire. The flames licked at the floor and the curtains burst into flame. "Holy shit!" the fire was spreading incredibly quickly, as if the room was covered in oil. The flames were already closing in on the bed, she didn't have a lot of time. If the fire reached the bedsheets caught fire she was gone. She sat up, straining against the bounds around her wrist. Ashely kicked the bedsheets away from her and started to tug at them. "Someone help me! Help! Fire!" Surely someone must see the fire? Someone must have saved her!

The teen tried to pry the knot loose with her fingers but it was tied up pretty badly. "Help!" she called out. Getting out of the bounds wasn't exactly an option right now, she had to find a different solution. She tried to move as close to the wall as possible and shoved her feet underneath the matrass. It wasn't easy, the room had gotten extremely warm and her legs hurt impossibly so, but she managed. With her feet underneath the matrass, she lifted it and shoved it from the bed.

The fabric hit the floor and burst into flames. Now there was only the metal bedframe so it couldn't be caught on fire and set her on fire. The next problem was the fact that she would get slowly roasted on her own personal BBQ. The metal was already getting warmer. How was this tie so strong? It should have snapped a long time ago. "Help!" Why wasn't anyone coming?

She attempted to keep of the bed as much as possible, but she had to keep her feet there if she wasn't going to collapse. The heat was becoming impossible, the smoke crept into her lungs as she coughed. "Someone! Help me! Please!" She was becoming lightheaded and her feet were beginning to burn.

She would hold out for a lot longer. "Help!" she managed to let out one more scream before her feet hurt too much. She fell onto her knees, which only made it worse as the scolding hot metal touched her knees. She barely heard the car pull up when it did. "Ashely? Ashely!" The door was slammed open and she saw a figure in the shadow. "Ashely!" she recognized the voice. "Dean?" The fire around her was scalding hot, if Dean tried to run through he'd get seriously hurt.

But if he didn't she'd die of horrible burns and smoke inhalation, so she didn't exactly stop him. "Ashely! Don't worry we are coming!" She looked at him through the thick cloud of smoke and saw him struggling to get to her. Her body was shaking as the flames became warmer and the fire had gotten underneath the bed as well. The fire licked at her heels making her scream even more. The pain had gotten so intense that she lost balance and sagged forward, the only thing that was keeping her face away from the flames or the metal was the tie.

She was vaguely aware of the two men discussing what to do. "We need to get to her Sam! She doesn't have long!" "We can't get through the flames!" "She'll die!" "So will you!" "I am going in!" "Dean! Don't!" One of the sparks touched her hair and she was rather sure that the fire would spread within seconds. "Dear god. Don't worry Ashely. Hold on." The force on her wrists disappeared and she surged forward, luckily Dean caught her.

The smell of burning flesh filled her nose and some part of her register that it was her feet. Dean slung her over his shoulder and dragged her out of the room. She felt the fire on her body and she saw that Dean's pants were very much on fire. Maybe she should tell him that. She passed out promptly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
